


Speak Up

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dracoharry100, Drabble, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5741851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco wants answers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak Up

**Author's Note:**

> For dracoharry100 prompt #416: "Speak"

"Well? Speak up!" Draco demanded. "How did you get so dirty?"

The small child before him ducked her head, unable to meet his eyes. "Daddy took me exploring," she finally admitted.

"Did he?" Draco asked, trying to remain calm. They could have gone just about anywhere in the castle, but he could tell she was hiding something. "And where exactly did you explore?" he asked.

She hesitated before whispering "He wanted to know if I could speak it."

"Speak what?" Draco asked.

"Parsletongue."

Draco saw red. "HARRY JAMES POTTER DID YOU TAKE OUR DAUGHTER INTO THE CHAMBER OF BLOODY SECRETS?"


End file.
